Insomnia
by Shuls
Summary: Me sentía nerviosa. Había algo en el aire... no sé, pero de repente sentí el impulso de acelerar el paso. Miré hacia atrás... y no había nadie. Justo en ese instante cruzaba por en medio del parque.


Furuba no me pertenece... sino ya habría hecho algunos cambios. Jeje Esto es un pequeño fic que disfruté mucho escribiendo, así que espero que vosotros también lo hagáis leyéndolo. Advierto que es una historia diferente a las que hayáis podido leer, pero NO es un "Universo Alterno" (UA).

* * *

**...Insomnia...**

Caminaba deprisa por las calles oscuras de Tokio. Hacía rato que habían dado las 11 en mi pequeño reloj de pulsera. Los día que trabajaba por la tarde solía volver a casa a esa hora, pero hoy era distinto.

Me sentía nerviosa. Había algo en el aire... no sé, pero de repente sentí el impulso de acelerar el paso. Miré hacia atrás... y no había nadie. Justo en ese instante cruzaba por en medio del parque. Se levantó un viento frío que me obligó a ajustarme mejor la chaqueta. Escuchaba el agitado chocar de las hojas de los árboles que se mezclaba con el rechinar incesante de las cadenas de los columpios. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor... pero no había nadie.

Agarré con fuerza el asa de la mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda, y proseguí mi camino a paso ligero, muy ligero. Esa zona del parque no estaba lo suficiente iluminada, unas cuantas farolas siguiendo el sendero y un par más en la zona de juegos. Bueno, era normal, ya que por la noche no pasaba mucha gente por allí.

Cuando por fin salí del parque, cogí un atajo para llegar a casa. Eso implicaba pasar por varios callejones más bien sucios y estrechos... pero yo no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme allí. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, yo sabía defenderme sola, y bastante bien, cabe decir. Lo que me estaba poniendo enferma era esa sensación... algo, alguien... no tenía ni idea de qué era pero... realmente empezaba a angustiarme.

Doble una esquina y casi me choco contra un cubo de basura. Bufe irritada y seguí hacia delante. De repente, la única iluminación que había en esa calleja asquerosa, empezó a parpadear. Un chasquido eléctrico seguido de un chispazo me hizo saber que en breve me quedaría a oscuras totalmente, así que apreté aún más el paso, casi empezando a correr. Cuando estaba llegando más o menos a la mitad, intentando sortear un montón de mugrientas cajas de cartón, escuché un golpe metálico. Venía de detrás. Pare en secó planteándome la posibilidad de girarme para comprobar que solo había sido un gato golpeando el cubo de basura, o por el contrario salir por piernas de allí... Maldije la hora en la que nací siendo tan "valiente", o mejor dicho, tan irreflexiva, pero el caso es que me giré para ver que había provocado aquel ruido... y en ese preciso instante un fuerte chasquido, seguido de dos tintineos de luz... y se hizo la oscuridad.

No me dio tiempo a distinguir nada, y el corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada, tan fuerte que casi no podía escuchar. Creí ver una sombra al principio del callejón y me pareció escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Y yo seguía ahí, quieta, con un ensordecedor bum-bum, impidiéndome pensar. Ya sea por los nervios, o porque realmente empezaba a tener miedo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, y al tambalearme di un paso hacia atrás, para no caer. Ese simple movimiento bastó para que mi instinto de supervivencia aflorara, porque de repente me puse a correr como una desesperada, con tal de salir de allí. La oscuridad embotaba mis sentidos. Me golpeé varias veces contra la pared, pero ni siquiera noté el dolor. En realidad no debí correr más de 50 metros, pero para mi es distancia fue eterna.

Al salir de nuevo a la luz casi me comí un poste eléctrico. Jadeé arrítmicamente y seguí hacia la derecha. Ahí, delante mío, había un grupo de chavales. Me sentí aliviada casi de forma irracional, pero al acercarme más a ellos pude comprobar que tampoco había sido tan buena idea. "Qué pasa preciosa" dijo uno. Luego, otro de ellos, girándose con una botella de wisky en la mano, me invitó a pasar un buen rato de una forma un tanto irrespetuosa. Yo solo pasé de largo murmurando un "hay que joderse". Pero por lo menos la situación me sirvió para poner los pies en al tierra. Lo de antes había sido una locura. Como mucho, si es que había algo en el callejón, sería algún niñato imbécil que estaba fuera de su cama a deshoras.

Un, dos, respira, un, dos, expira, tranquilízate. Seguí con el camino un poco más calmada. Pero ahora empezaba a dolerme el codo derecho y un costado, seguramente de los golpes que me di contra la pared. Me pasé la mano por la frente para secarme el sudor, y al bajarla de nuevo, vi que la tenía llena de sangre. Perfecto, me había cortado con algo que ni sabía lo que era, pero que los más probable es que me transmitiera la rabia o el tifus, vete tú a saber. Paré un momento para sacar un kleenex de la mochila. Me limpie la mano. Estaba guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo cuando escuche un ruido extraño. Rápidamente y alterada, eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero la calle estaba vacía.

De nuevo esa sensación... otra vez estaba nerviosa. Se levantó una fuerte corriente de aire que me deshizo la coleta, y un frío congelador me caló hasta los huesoso. Puse junte las manos y las subí hasta mi boca. Me eché el aliento y con ese débil calor intenté frotármelas para que no se me helaran. Comencé a caminar de nuevo. Cada vez más nerviosa. ¡Por qué no había nadie en la calle, maldita sea!

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa, unas tres calles. Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la última esquina, escuche de nuevo un sonido extraño, como de madera contra el suelo. Esta vez no me iba a girar. Salí corriendo. Una angustia terrible me oprimía el pecho, y en mis oídos no dejaba de resonar un enloquecedor bum-bum, bum-bum. Mi cabeza iba a estallar, y las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en mis ojos. Me nublaban la vista. Pero yo iba a llegar, no me iba a detener. Estaba desesperada. Alcancé la portería. Con manos temblorosas comencé a buscar las llaves en la mochila... ¡no las encontraba! Cuando el frío metal hizo contacto con mis manos tiré de ellas con fuerza. No quería mirar atrás, no debía mirar atrás. Con desatino intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura, una, dos, tres veces... ¡mierda! Me agaché para ver bien el agujero y conseguí meter la llave. Las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas. Abrí la puerta. Entre. Y cuando llegué a las escaleras me di cuenta de que no sonó el portazo que debería haber sonado al cerrarse la puerta...

Con verdadero terror me detuve, estática, al pie de la escalera. Inconscientemente agarré con fuerza la barandilla. Mientras me giraba intenté gritar, pero descubrí con horror que mi voz no obedecía. Y cuando por fin estaba de cara contra la puerta escuché...

-_Buenas noches Uotani_- Ahí, apoyado en la puerta de entrada al edificio, estaba Shigure Soma. Con esa sonrisa apática y estúpida, que siempre me había dado tanta rabia. Y yo... no pude contestar. Mi voz seguía sin salir. Él se acercó al interruptor y dio la luz. Se escuchó el portazo. Se acercó a mí y me miró descaradamente. –_Vaya, cualquiera diría que vienes de la guerra_- Que gracioso... Claro que yo, con el pelo suelto y despeinado, la ropa sucia, mi mano con rastros de sangre y... ¿Qué está haciendo?. ¿Qué hace?. ¿Por qué me toca la cara? Me eché hacia atrás para evitar que lo hiciera, pero aún y así él alargó la mano. Y, estúpidamente, mi voz seguía sin salir. –_Es que tienes..._- Me enseñó su mano manchada de rojo. –_...la cara llena de sangre_- Debía de ser de cuando me sequé el sudor...

Yo le miré aún incrédula, y solo acerté a parpadear un par de veces, creo que también fruncí el ceño, pero no estoy muy segura… todavía tenía la sensación de no estar dentro de mi cuerpo, de estar desorientada… y ver a ese hombre (con el que las escasas conversaciones que había mantenido no me duraban más de 5 frases seguidas) parado en mi portería, aumentaba, aún más si cabe, el sentido de irrealidad de lo que estaba ocurriéndome esa noche.

Pero el seguía ahí, mirándome sin un ápice de discreción, sonriendo tontamente… creo que fue por la estupidez en sí del momento, pero al fin el nudo en mi garganta pareció aflojar, para soltar sin miramientos un mortal -_¿Qué haces tú aquí? _

El ladeo la cabeza indolente, y en su habitual tono feliz contestó a la par que reía –_Vaya, vaya… veo que lo tuyo no son los buenos modales._- Soltó un fingido suspiro y muy teatralmente prosiguió ­–_Tohru se enfadaría si viera que me tratas así de desconsideradamente… ¡Ay! esta juventud de hoy en día... que vamos a hacer con vosotros, ni siquiera apreciáis el valor de las buenas acciones…_

El numerito empezaba a cansarme y no me encontraba demasiado bien, así que sin mucho preámbulo, y haciendo caso omiso de su queja por mi falta de educación, le corté –_¿A qué viene todo este rollo?. ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?. ¿Y a estas horas?_

El volvió a sonreír. Bueno, de hecho creo que no había dejado de hacerlo en todo el rato (.¿es que no se cansaba de actuar?.), y alegremente contestó –_Mi querida Uotani, me ofendes al tratar mi estilizado dialogo de "rollo", pero igualmente contestaré a tu pregunta._- Esto lo dijo señalándome con el dedo índice, prácticamente poniéndomelo en la nariz -_Si he venido es porque Tohru mencionó esta tarde que se le olvidó devolverte esto_- sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño cuaderno.

-_Dudo mucho que ella te haya pedido que me lo traigas. Me lo habría dado mañana en clase.- _No podía sonar menos que escéptica ante ese comentario del escritor, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa que hice ademán de cogerle la libretita de las manos. Él la apartó.

-_Tienes razón, ella no me pidió que te la trajera... pero ya sabes, yo por mi dulce Tohru haría lo que fuera_- con ese comentario se ganó una fea mirada por mi parte. Pero por la amplia sonrisa que se le formó en la cara me di cuenta de que todo esto... solo lo hacía para picarme.

-_De acuerdo Shigure... lo que tú digas. Pero ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí..._

-_¿Me vas a invitar a tu casa?_- Lo dijo con la misma simpleza que lo diría un niño de 6 años. Lo de este hombre era demasiado...

-_¡No!. ¡Te iba a decir que si me vas a dar el cuaderno de una puñetera vez!_- de verdad, estaba exasperada. Yo creo que este tío tiene un don para sulfurarme.

-_Oh... vaya, ya no existe la hospitalidad hoy en día... que triste descubrimiento._

-_Shigure... ¡vasta ya de fingir! Quiero irme a casa..., por favor, dame el maldito cuaderno... o sino, mira, llévatelo. Ya me lo dará Tohru mañana._­- Y diciendo esto me giré y comencé a subir las escaleras. Pero no había ni subido dos escalones cuando él se rindió, o eso creía yo.

-_Esta bien, esta bien... toma_- Lo vi tendiéndome la dichosa libreta, así que volví a bajar para cogerla. Musite un "gracias" poco sentido, dando por terminada nuestra 'interesantísima' charla. Pero entonces él dijo –_¿Cómo es que vas tan sola y tan tarde por estas calles?_

Le miré a la cara con clarísima intención de decirle "eso a ti no te importa", pero al verle ese gesto... ya no tenía su habitual sonrisa atontada, era más bien una mueca casi... perversa. Debía ser mi imaginación, sí, debía ser eso. Pero igualmente me estremecí.

-_Lo digo porque a una chica tan guapa como tú... podrían pasarle cosas... no sé..._- A mi se me entrecortó la respiración y el corazón se me aceleró, con cada palabra que decía, se iba acercando un paso más.

De golpe, algo se iluminó en mi cabeza (pero con luz roja...) -_¿Cómo... cómo sabías que vivo aquí? Has dicho que Tohru no te pidió que vinieras, así que ella... ella no te lo dijo..._

Apareció una sonrisa ladina en el blanco rostro de Shigure –_Que chica más lista..._- dijo tocándome con un dedo en la frente. Su voz sonaba grabe y susurrante. Yo ni me moví, creo que empecé a temblar...-_Fui a buscarte al trabajo, pero acababas de salir... Una compañera tuya me indico amablemente el camino que solías tomar, así que decidí probar suerte. Y cuando entré en el parque, pude verte. Aún que estabas lejos..._

-_Eras tú..._- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-_¿Qué?_- dijo ladeando la cabeza. Hebras de su negro cabello ocultaron parcialmente su rostro.

-_Tú me... tú me seguías._- Estaba asustada¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?Solo era... él¿no? Pero es que... esos ojos... había algo...

-_¡Oh! Sí. Intenté alcanzarte, pero tú echaste a correr._

-_Y por qué no me llamaste_- Él no contestó, simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos. Su fría sonrisa.

Se prolongo el silencio, hasta que de pronto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tomo la perilla, la giró y una vez la hubo abierto volteo a mirarme con su típica cara de adulto inmaduro y despreocupado. Haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió –_Buenas noches, Arisa­_- A pesar de su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, pude ver que en sus ojos seguía ese brillo... un escalofrío me atravesó al oírle pronunciar mi nombre por primera vez, mientras tenía esa mirada.

Él se marchó y yo permanecía allí. De pie, junto a la escalera. Hasta que se apagó la luz. Entonces el temblor de mis manos se hizo más fuerte y salí corriendo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi apartamento.

Esa noche prácticamente no pude dormir. Había descubierto algo. Descubrí que Shigure Soma sentía una morbosa fascinación por torturarme, quizá también a los demás. Pero algún día me lo iba a pagar muy caro... muy, muy caro. Como que me llamo Arisa Uotani. Porque ese es mi nombre¿verdad?

ººº···O**O**O···ººº

* * *

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que me dejéis RR.

Estaba pensando que no tengo nada que aclarar en este fic... todo está muy claro¿no? jeje Ahora, eso sí. Me veo en la obligación de comentaros que, para el que no lo sepa, Arisa Uotani y Mayuko Shiraki son mis personajes preferidos de este manga.

Mi pareja preferida es Mayuko-Hatori. Pero otra que me encanta es Arisa-Shigure, aún que en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo de FB haya dicho que me encanta la pareja Arisa-Kyo (que es totalmente cierto), no es incompatible con que también me guste esta¿no? Aún que más bien en este fic no hacen de pareja romántica, a menos que Uotani tenga algo de masoquista, cosa que no pondría en duda del todo... jeje.

Pero si realmente os interesa saber cómo veo yo el tema romántico en este manga, mirar mi perfil, ahí me explico mejor, jeje.

Un saludo, **Marie**.

PD: Dejad RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
